johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Structures
In most campaign missions, you will establish a base. Most base structures are for the purpose to build up your forces while others will help increase the ability of your forces. Construction Yard These Construction Yards are the very foundation of base building (without it you can't build most base structures. With this you can build some of the basic structures (E.G. Barracks, Ore Refineries, Power Plants). Plus it can also withstand light enemy fire, though the same can't be said about withstanding heavy bombardment. Power Plant/Tesla Reactor Your base needs power in order to run, your base's power meter is the red, yellow and green colored meter right next to the structure/unit indows on the right of the screen. If the meter is all red, your base will have little power meaning that production of structures and units will slow down while base artillery will stop working (except for Pillboxes and Sentry Guns). Keep power high on your base in order to keep your structures functioning properly. Also keep in mind that powering structures on yout base are also the most senstivie to enemy fire, make sure you build these structures in the back of your base, build walls around them with a considerable defense surrounding them. Ore Refinery Of course (as stated in this catagory) your structures and units require funds to produce. On the battlefield there's ore lying on the ground in various areas, build Ore Refineries to harvest the ore and increase your funds. It's best to construct and Ore Refinery in an area around your base that's closest to a large amount of ore, this will give your Ore Miners less a distance to travel (Unless you're using Allied Chrono Miners) and quicker fund increase. Barracks The Barracks are the breeding grounds for infantry units (E.G. G.I.s, Conscripts). Plus you can also build basic base defense artillery with a Barracks. Make sure you build these structures closest to your base's entrance where the Infantry can easily get out (especially if you're under heavy enemy resistance). Radar Structures These structures are somewhat the same, what they have in common is that it'll activate your side screen radar (on the top right croner of your computer screen). They also give you acess to units and artillery that are more advanced in technology (E.G. Tesla Troopers) and air units (E.G. Rocketeers). The Alled Airforce Command center will also allow you to build Harriers (surgical bombing units). Build these structures in the center of your base where they'll be out of reach of most enemy fire. War Factory The War Factory is where your ground armor units will be built (E.G. Tanks, Transports). Like the Barracks, it's best to build a War Factory where your armor units can easily get out of for quicker access. Naval Shipyard This structure is where you can build naval units (E.G. Destroyers, Typhoon Subs). This structure can also repair any damaged naval unit. Now unlike other structures, this structure requires water to put in (and your base can be out of reach from water). Service Depot These structures are more for supporting your armored vehicles, this is because they can reapair them (and remove enemy Terror Drones as well), you can also build MCVs (depending on which Service Depot you have) and expand your base. Like the Radar structures, build them in the center of your base and away from enemy fire. Battle Lab This structure is something to get used to. Once built, you'll have access to some of the best of your faction's war technology available (including your faction's superweapons). This structureis quite big and can also be a sitting duck for enemy fire, put this in the center of your base. Unique Structures Unique structures are the structures that are unique to their faction and can't be built in any other method. They also have their own unique abilites that can effect your base in their won unique way. Allied Nations Ore Purifier This structure has a unique ability made especially for the Allied Nations. What this does is that it purifies the ore that's found by the Allies (hence the name) and makes the ore much more valuable. Spy Satellite This special structure of the Allies sends a special signal to a mapping satellite and give the commander a complete view of the battlefield. Gap Generator This Allied Structure does the oposite fo the Spy Satellite. What this does is that it disrupts enemy radar, amking whatever is in range of this structure permenantly invisible. Soviet Union Nuclear Reactor This Soviet structure is the best powering structure in the game as it has the equivelant of 10 Allied Power Plants on the battlefield. The biggest drawback to this structure is that once it's destroyed, it explodes violently and leaves the area it was radiated for a few seconds, killing any infantry or light armored vehicles in the area. Cloning Vats This Soviet Structure can allow you to train a humongous army of infantry as it'll allow you to train 2 infantry units for the price of 1. You can also use the Cloning Vats as a disposal unit for enemy infantry or your own. Psychic Sensor This is another one of Yuri's inventions for the Soviets. This structure will allow the commander to see the intentions of enemy forces and know where are they going to attack a unit or structure that's within the Psychic Sensor.